If You Leave Forever
by LadyKoneko
Summary: Serena is hurt... and well.. READ! to find out... ^_^ R&R ****FINISHED!!!!****
1. Default Chapter

*this is a story I posted on another site under Sailor Tuxedo Luna, so 

no one get mad! She is I as I is she (we're the same person!!)

************************************** 

Lady Koneko: hehe I finally learned how to post!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

::crowd goes wild:: 

::sweat drops:: I need to get that football video away from my brother.... 

hehe since this IS my first post I want to thank 

Heather for helping me 

hehe she is the one who told me I should do this... 

hehe thank u a lot Heather... 

hehe 

now to cover my butt!! I DO NOT own Sailor Moon....................yet!! 

but we'll see what happens this fall, when I go to court and try and get the rights 

for something I dun own! 

OPS!!! Probably shouldn't have said that... 

so ill shut up! 

::someone taps on her shoulder:: 

Yes who... oh hmmm I was just kidding!!! 

Pleasssssssssse dun.... but I dun have a penny to my nameeeeeee!!!!!!!!! 

U can't sue meeeeee!!!!!!!! I was just having funnnnnnnn!!!!! 

Hehe hmmmm well I figure out how in the world 

I'm going to get out of this.... go on and read the 1st fanfic I have ever posted!! 

************************************************* 

************************************************* 

If you leave forever, 

I will surly die. 

I will drown in the deep pool of tears I cried for you. 

The tears of sadness and love, 

The ocean of tears will swallow my ~3~ with one b~ wave. 

My eyes that were once as clear and smooth as glass, 

Will then become dull and shattered. 

My emotions like a knot, 

That cannot be undone. 

My heart will be torn in two. 

Letting my heartache flow like blood seeping from my veins. 

Making me afraid and alone, 

In the cruel, cruel world. 

Where people swarm around you like vultures in the desert, 

Who circle their prey until its weak and can strike. 

Their words of hate are like the talons that are sharp and hurt so bad. 

Now you know how when I'm with you nothing really seems to exist. 

So please don't leave me, my love 

For I will surely die. 

-Sailor Starflower 

*************************************** 

Darien sat in the black chair across the room from Serena's motionless 

body. His eyes followed up her small slender form. His gaze paused at her colorless 

wrists lying against the white of the hospital sheets. A needle stick in both, 

keeping her alive. As his gaze moved upwards up to her stomach, or what was left 

of it. Her skin was tight to her bones. She hadn't eaten in days. Sure the hospital 

gave her food through the tubes, but it showed that she was barely alive. He forced 

his eyes up, as the sheet ended, he saw suction cups all over, one of which connected 

to her heart monitor. The consistent beep of her heart monitor, his only proof of 

her being. The reason he lived, is what that monitored showed. With its slow soft bleep. 

This was the farthest his eyes had been, since this happened, days ago. 

Still he pushed on ward, and for the first time, he took a look at her face. 

Every inch of her once angelic beauty was covered up by either bandages, scratches, 

or dried blood. Her eyelids closed concealing her crystalline blue eyes. Her normally 

rosy cheeks, were now only red from the blood. Even her golden hair had lost its luster 

with the hospital stay. What was once a steady stream of golden silken beauty 

was now pale, dull and filled with knots. No longer being able to bear the sight of her, 

Darien moved his eyes to the fluid packets. He watched as the transparent liquid 

trickled into the long clear tube and flowed into Serena's veins. His last words to 

her echoed in his mind... 

"Serena, I can't do this. I don't love you anymore." He said in a tone that 

could freeze hell. 

"But Dare! Why are you doing this???? We were met to be!!" Serena screamed 

falling down onto the hard wooden floor of Darien's apartment. He quickly wheeled 

around leaving her with only a view of his back. 

"I don't love you, Serena. But can you blame me? Who'd love a clumsy, ditz 

like you?" he quickly clenched his fists as the sound of Serena's tears filled his 

apartment. 

"Y-you...you're right," she began, with tears streaming down her face. "I'm 

nothing but a ditz. And I don't deserve to Sailor Moon. But not that a ditz like me never 

did." Darien heard her get up and head for the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Chiba..." Darien wheeled 

around just as the door as shut. Tears welding in his. 

'Oh-no! without her locket, she can't transform... Oh Serena' Darien thought 

as he bent down and pick it up... 

'Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep' went the heart monitor snapping Darien back 

to reality. And within seconds a whole team of nurses and doctors were in the room, 

trying to resituate Serena... 

"Sir, you'll have to leave." Said a dirty-blond haired nurse as she pushed 

Darien out side the door and shut it quietly. Every muscle in his shock-ridden body 

was as stiff as wood, unmoving, but unwilling to. Finally realizing what was going 

on, Darien pounded on the door with all his might. 

"Let me in!! I belong with her!!" Darien hoarded from the hallway. Nurses 

and people passing by could only imagine his turmoil. 

'Poor guy. Someone he cares about is losing a fight for their life. I know 

how it feel, believe me I know...' an elderly man thought as he passed Darien. 

"Serena! Hold on Serena!!!" Suddenly Darien felt a soft tap on his shoulder. 

Spinning around faster than light, Darien faced Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina. "Why are you 

guys here?" Darien inquired. 

"We had every right to be here!! The question is," Raye paused for a moment 

as if to gather the strength to look Darien in the eyes, but still didn't manage to 

gather the nerves too, "what are you doing here! You're the reason she's lying there!" 

"Darien, why don't you just get out of here, after all you put her in here!" 

Lita said through the tears in her eyes as she pounded her fist into the palm of 

her hand. 

"You guys know I'd never hurt her like this!! I didn't mean to!" Darien 

exclaimed as tears finally fell from his eyes. Just than the door opened and the 

dirty-blonde nurse stepped out. 

"Are you all here for Serena Tsukino?" she asked quitely. 

"Y-yes," Amy said. It was the only answer from them as all their eyes 

seemed to cling to the nurse's words for dear life. 

"Well, I have news for you all. Serna Tsukino is going to..." 

***************************************** 

***************************************** 

arent I just a sticker????? hehe 

what did u think???? Hmmmm pleassseeeeeee email me!!! 

I love emails!! Hehe email me with any flames 

(oh pleaseeeeeeeeee god hope none of these or at least not mean ones....) 

and comments.... 

to Lady_Koneko@yahoo.com

Hehe, 

Ja Ne minna-san!!! 

Sailor Tuxedo Luna 


	2. If you Leave Forever--The History

Title: If you Leave forever  
Author: Lady Koneko  
**************************************  
No I dun own sailor moon and I'm sorry for that stunt last time....  
::mumbles to herself:: oh no I'm not, and ill do it again....  
the o' great naoko owns it .oO(for now) and all the rights  
.oO(till I get them) are hers....  
*************************************************  
*************************************************  
If you leave forever,  
I will surly die.  
I will drown in the deep pool of tears I cried for you.  
The tears of sadness and love,  
The ocean of tears will swallow my ~3~ with one b~ wave.   
My eyes that were once as clear and smooth as glass,  
Will then become dull and shattered.  
My emotions like a knot,  
That cannot be undone.  
My heart will be torn in two.  
Letting my heartache flow like blood seeping from my veins.   
Making me afraid and alone,  
In the cruel, cruel world.  
Where people swarm around you like vultures in the desert,   
Who circle their prey until its weak and can strike.  
Their words of hate are like the talons that are sharp and hurt so bad.  
Now you know how when I'm with you nothing really seems to exist.  
So please don't leave me, my love  
For I will surely die.  
-Sailor Starflower  
***************************************  
"Are you all here for Serena Tsukino?" she asked   
"Y-yes," Amy said. It was the only answer from them as all   
their eyes seemed to cling to the nurse's words for dear life.  
"Well, I have news for you all. Serna Tsukino is going to..."   
The nurse paused and looked up at Darien and the others.  
"Her condition has just grown worse. We are going to move her   
to intensive care unit up stairs."  
Everyone's hearts fell at the news.  
"Kathy?" Amy said just equable.  
"Yes, Amy?" She replied.  
"You've worked with my mother for along time, and I feel   
like we're sisters, but tell what is the chance that Serena   
will...will.. da... da.. di... die?" Amy stubbed not wanting to   
let the word roll out of her mouth.  
"I'm afraid, there's good chance, that she won't survive   
the week." Kathy replied wrapping her arms around Amy. "Oh Amy,   
I'm sorry. I know you're like a sister to me too, and I promise   
I'll do everything I can to help her recover but, the chances   
aren't good."   
"I-I know you wi-will" Amy said as sobs finally over took   
her. Raye on the other hand quickly turned and left after the news.   
As soon as she was out the door, she took off at full speed.   
'Serena! You can't die!! What about us!!' Run though her   
head as she raced up the steps of the shine and into her room. Raye   
didn't even notice Chad yelling after her.  
"Raye! What's wrong! Raye!" Chad took off after her, but   
only got the door to Raye's room shut in his face. 'Raye what's going   
on? You've been nothing but a space-case for almost a week, locking   
yourself in your room. Raye you'd tell me if something was wrong...'   
Chad slowly walked back, half-heartedly, to his sweeping.   
***Back at the hospital***  
Mina was sobbing on Lita's shoulder as they, Amy and Darien   
followed the candy striper to Serena's new room. When they had arrived   
Serena was already moved in. Darien's heart ached at the site of her.   
Her heavenly lips and mouth were now covered with a ventilator. There   
were wires and machines all over the room. Bleeps from all kinds of   
machines. Her skin seemed to get paler and paler with every time he   
saw her. Darien found a dark green chair by the foot of Serena's bed,   
and sat himself down. Staring off into space Darien ate himself inside   
out.   
In her mind time had no meaning only pain. As Mina and Lita cried on   
each other's shoulders, as Raye cried on her pillows, as Darien chewed at   
himself. Serena fought for her life, in her mind.  
***flash back***  
"Sailor Moon! Come on!!" Sailor Mars yelled at her.  
"Get up and finish the job." Sailor Jupiter screamed at   
Sailor Moon.  
'I'm too tired, I need to sleep.' Sailor Moon stood up from the   
ground on two wobbly legs.   
"Moon Therapy kiss!!" Sailor Moon finished off the youma, and fell   
flat on her face in the mud.  
"Get up Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said as he pulled her up out of the   
mud.  
"WELL I GUESS WE SHOULD BE HAPPY WE'RE ALIVE, NO THANK TO YOU!!"   
Sailor Mars screamed in Sailor Moon's face.  
"What's up with you Sailor Moon? You'll more dangerous than the   
nega creeps!" Sailor Jupiter said as she helped Sailor Mercury up.  
"I-I'm sorry guys... I just need some rest."  
"Serena, until you come back to your senses, and get your priorities   
straight, you can't stay at my place." Tuxedo Mask said as he and   
everyone else de-transformed.   
"But Darien!" Serena started to say but was interrupted by Darien.  
"Don't but Darien me! Serena, everyone was almost killed today!   
Doesn't that mean anything to you??" Darien said as he placed an arm on   
Serena's shoulder. She quickly moved out from under it  
"Darien, Guys I'm sorry plea..."  
"Serena, just go get some sleep some you can actually help us   
instead of being our worse enemy." Raye said calmly as she took a step   
towards Serena. Tears formed and forced themselves out of Serena's   
eyes. Darien couldn't stand to look at what had be come his Serena, thinner   
than usual, paler then ever, 'What is wrong with her?' he thought as he slowly   
headed towards his apartment . Serena looked around at her friend's faces only   
to be met with hurt, betrayal, and that one was missing.  
She quickly looked around only to catch a retreating back of Darien. "Alright,   
I will. See you next time your at the park!!" Serena yelled as she ran off.  
"What did she say?" Artemis said as he and Luna walked up to the  
group from behind a brush were they watched the seen unfold.   
"See you the next time your in the park...." Mina repeated.  
"So that's where she's been." Luna said as she sat down on the ground.   
Everyone's eyes turned to her.  
"What's going on here?" Amy inquired.  
"Huh what? I didn't say anything!" Luna tried to cover herself, but it was to   
late, 'I'm sorry Serena.'   
"Out with it Luna," Raye began and didn't have to finish to emphasize her point.  
"Serena made me promise, not to tell you. But I fear for her if   
you guys don't find out soon."  
"Out with it Luna," Lita said as she eyed the setting sun.  
"Her parents went on a 'trip' and left her here. Sammy's at a   
friends house, but for some reason their house has been reclaimed by   
the blank. She made me promise not to tell you cause she didn't want   
all your pity. I should have known it. I ran into her at the park   
yesterday. She's very sick."  
"So in other words... Serena has been living in the park?" Mina   
said as she felt tears weld up in her eyes.  
"I believe so."  
"That would explain a lot of things, then..."  
"What do you mean Amy?"  
"Well, Serena hasn't been to school for a couple of days, she's   
always tired, but who could blame her? It's the start of fall, and the   
temperatures have been known to drop to blow freezing."  
"That would explain why's she's so pale, and tired." Lita said,   
finally noticing how quiet Raye was being.  
"We need to find her... she needs to get better." Artemis said as he   
rallied the girls up to search for Serena.  
"Luna can I talk to you first? I need to ask you something." Raye finally said.  
"Hmmm sure.. we'll catch up with you guys later." Luna said as she and   
Raye watched the others run off after Serena. "What is it?"  
"Luna, drop the act and tell me the truth." Raye said firmly.  
"I don't know what you mean." Luna replied starting to get a worried tone.   
"Luna, I'm not buying. I want the truth. Her parents would never leave  
Sammy and her while they go on vacation. And I noticed the way you said trip, what's up?"  
'Well I guess my story wasn't buyable.'  
"Well Raye, you sure you want to know this?"  
"Yes."   
Luna took in a deep breath and began, "You see...  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
THAT'S ALL!!!! HEHE.. actually I decided to be nice.. this is where it was originally going to be cut, though  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
Luna took in a deep breath and began, "You see," she pause a moment to   
look around and make sure no one was listening to their conversation,   
"you see, Serena's parents really, in a sense did go on a trip. But it's   
a one way flight." Luna paused letting Raye soak in the information.   
Then she bolted up as if she had just sat on a tack.   
"YOU MEAN HER PARENTS ARE DEAD!" Raye screamed in astonishment, making   
sure she got this the right way.  
"Raye, just tell the whole world about it."   
"That's why she quit school?"  
"Sort of. She couldn't go to school and support Sammy and herself. But   
she looked and looked but no one would hire her. Too young, too   
inexperienced, or too dumb were there reasons. And you guys sure didn't help   
her." Raye felt awful, positively dreadful, with every bad word, every   
time she yelled, every mean thing she did, and Serena was just trying to   
survive. Every time Serena asked to spend the night and she thought it   
was just her trying to bum off chores, or to read her mangas...  
"We need to find her!!" Raye suddenly screamed as she went running   
into the sunset after Serena and the others.   
  
******  
'It's going to be another cold night' Serena thought as she slowed her   
pace down to a walk. The bright twinkling starts and full moon, were   
her only guide as Serena walked towards the whole in the oak tree that   
was her new home. Sitting down against its truck, she sighed softly.   
'Why is this happening to me?' Serena thought as she curled up inside   
the small tree hole. Bring her knees up to her chest, she  
accidentally scraped her leg a sharp piece of the wood.  
"Darn it!" She cursed as she gabbed her knee from the sudden shock of   
pain. Then a soft sound caught her attention. It sounded like barking.   
'It can't be... can it?' Serena thought as she stood up. Carefully   
limping around the tree she turned around. Spotting two dogs, one   
completely white and the other completely black.  
"Oh no, Geo, Gala..." They'll find me for sure, Darien never brings   
them to this side of the park, why would he start??"  
******  
"Hey Geo," Gala started, "why do you think that Serena would run off   
like this??  
"I don't know, but we'll never know if we dun find her."  
"Well that's the easy part, Geo... it's catching her that's the hard   
part..." Gala let her words tailor off.  
"What do you mean? The hard part, we haven't found her let... " Asked   
Geo as he looked out and down the hill side to see a small figure running out of the shadows...   
Or one should say, limping out of the shadows...  
  
  
  
  
That's all for now... I'll start on the second chapter right away... 'if I haven't already'  
Well... since so many people wanted Ocean's apart to go on.. I'll try to, but it might be a little   
cause I'm not sure where I wanna go with it... cause unlike where I know how Serena is going   
to get hurt and why and such.. hehe (no hints sowwy :PPPP)  
  
Lady Koneko a.k.a. Sailor Tuxedo Luna  
  
Over and out!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
Luna knows something? What does she know??  
Will the scouts find Serena?  
Just how sick is she???  
*****************************************  
*****************************************  
hehe hope u enjoys reading these....  
and sorry I didn't tell you if she'd live or not... but hey... it'll come along..  
chapter 3 should be out in a few days  
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me   
e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me e-mail me  
(purrtty plzzz with sugar and cherries on top?)  
hehe  
Sailor_tuxedo_Luna@yahoo.com  
Hehe,  
Ja Ne minna!!!  
Lady Koneko  
  



	3. If you Leave Forever--What happened?

Title: If you Leave forever  
Author: Lady Koneko  
**************************************  
If you leave forever,  
I will surly die.  
I will drown in the deep pool of tears I cried for you.  
The tears of sadness and love,  
The ocean of tears will swallow my life with one big wave.   
My eyes that were once as clear and smooth as glass,  
Will then become dull and shattered.  
My emotions like a knot,  
That cannot be undone.  
My heart will be torn in two.  
Letting my heartache flow like blood seeping from my veins.   
Making me afraid and alone,  
In the cruel, cruel world.  
Where people swarm around you like vultures in the desert,   
Who circle their prey until its weak and can strike.  
Their words of hate are like the talons that are sharp and hurt so bad.  
Now you know how when I'm with you nothing really seems to exist.  
So please don't leave me, my love  
For I will surely die.  
-Sailor Starflower  
***************************************  
  
"Hey Geo," Gala started, "why do you think that Serena would run off   
like this??  
"I don't know, but we'll never know if we dun find her."  
"Well that's the easy part, Geo... it's catching her that's the hard   
part..." Gala let her words tailor off.  
"What do you mean? The hard part, we haven't found her let... " Asked Geo as he   
looked out and down the hill side to see a small figure running out of the shadows... Or one should say,  
limping out of the shadows...  
  
**************************************  
  
It had been almost 2 weeks and no changes. Darien sighed the papers to pay for her health  
care and everything that was to be or had been done to keep her alive, if you can call her condition living.   
Darien sat by her side every minute of everyday. The nurses, well at least Kathy, had set up a little cot for  
him to sleep in, what little he did.  
Everyone entered and exited unknown to him, staring off into space, into her closed eyes, remembering   
every happy moment, and everything he did to put her here. Raye was so right so long ago, it is my fault.   
He thought, it's all my fault.   
Lita soon joined him, she looked at him, if he continued doing this, and she'd soon have to visit him  
in the hospital. "Darien, you know Raye was just blowing off steam, and blaming you for something, cause she  
couldn't blame herself. Anymore."  
"Yeah, right..." Darien's reply was quick, firm, weak, and straight to the point.  
"The only reason, I didn't stand up for you, is I needed that position filled, I wasn't ready to blame  
myself, it hurt to much to know that the person I'm sworn to protect, is the same person I'm hurting. I just wasn't ready,  
and you Darien need to stop blaming yourself. Here, I knew you didn't eat that much, but I made you lunch." Lita   
handed him a neatly packed lunch, "I'll let you be alone, for now okay? I think you need more time to yourself..."  
Lita patted him on the back and left, turning only back only once to look at Darien only a shattered part of what he used to be.  
"What's going on in your mind, Serena?" Darien whispered into the clean anti-biotic scented air.  
  
*************************************  
  
Serena ran as fast as she could, sometimes in the shadows, sometimes not. Trying to confuse Geo and Gala was hard  
considering they've known her for a long time now. Darien has had them for about 3 or 4 years now, I believe. Thought  
Serena as she raced like a rabbit over the hills, and tree the trees of the park. Serena Turned this way and that, never   
stopping knowing that Darien wouldn't let Gala or Geo stop until he found what he was looking for.   
What was he looking for anyway? He had been so mean to her after the battle, why would he want to try and  
find her now? I'll never understand him. Why is he out here chasing me, with ...his... dogs! Hey! If he is out here with Gala  
and Geo, then no one is back at his apartment! They'd never think to look there, and I know where he keeps his first aid kit   
so I could take care of my cut! And then quickly go get Sammy from Jeff's house and take him over to Steve's, I just hope he  
hasn't told them what has happened.  
I know no one has ever trusted me to be that responsible, not even mom and dad did. But now there is no choice.   
I can tell That I've changed in the past few days, and the scouts aren't even happy with it, I've become everything they've ever   
wanted me to become, but I just wish they new that. And the price that had to be paid.  
Serena found herself in the rose garden. And what luck, she had just been there before she went to her 'home.'   
Her scent would be there sure a little cold... But it would be so just a few corners and I can take a short breather. Serena   
rounded a few corners, and found herself in the middle, she smiled no matter what way she went, and she could always find   
her way here. Where the flowers bloomed the best, and fragrance filled the air.   
She found her way to a bench and collapsed, her breathing was heavy from all the running, and even though she  
was so short on breath she was proud that she had made it all this way without falling down, she smiled at that. Ever since her  
parents left for their road trip to her grandmother's she hadn't been the klutz she had been before. Maybe it was because   
Sammy needed her. Maybe it was because she had to, there was no other way around it. She had to. She had to get money   
and pay the loans on the house; she had to get money to feed Sammy and herself. She had to. And that meant no more klutzing out.   
After her break, she stood up and started bolting for the only exit to the left outta the rose maze, one she knew  
very well, and no one else but the tender did. He was a kind old man, and he showed her everything about the maze and even   
some hidden passages behind some vines that grew. She remembered once that she helped him, that wasn't much but it bought   
Sammy some more school lunch and a snack for herself. Maybe that is what could do. Take care of people's roses.  
She had a great hand at it after all. She watched as the roses and vines tangled together, and the sound of feet and  
barking turned into that of just the nighttime sounds. The same ones that used to scare her became her only comfort. The only real  
quiet time, she remember her first night in the park and how she never spent. Most of it was spent watching Sammy and trying to keep him warm.   
The vines became heavy in the area where she headed, the gardener said that no matter what he did the   
vines always over took the roses in this area, and so he decided to take care of the vines too. She slowed to make sure  
didn't go pass the passage, like she did earlier that day. Serena reached up and slowly pulled the vines away the passage  
was extremely dark, but after traveling it a couple of times, and staying in it once with Sammy during a thunderstorm, she   
knew it well and was out in a flash.  
She turned and headed for the park, ducking behind a tree as Raye went fling past her. After Raye was safely out of   
sight, Serena started off as fast as she could. She dodged in and out of the crowds with skill. She no long ran into people, and this   
was the first time she noticed it, too. She slowed to a walk, the pain in her leg too much to take, as she rounded the corner towards  
Darien's apartment building.  
She began to limb in, lucky no one was around to watch or stop her, and she went straight to the elevator and clicked the  
button for floor 8. She stood on her good leg leaning against the side of the cool metal, she felt so warm after her run, like she was   
on fire. But if felt good to get off her leg, and here was the perfect place to do it. Ding, went the elevator as it stopped and the doors opened.  
Serena stuck her head out and looked around, what luck, no one again. Of course it had to be like 2 or 3 in the morning  
who would be up? She quickly limbed over to door 822. Taking a necklace off, she put the key in the lock and turned it. The lights  
were out, 'good no one is home, for sure.' She thought.  
She placed the necklace with the golden key Darien gave her a few years ago back around her neck. And locked the door,  
if he did get home for she left she was going to make it look like no one was there. She quickly tip toed to the bathroom, having  
been to Darien's apartment so many times she could find it if she were blind, which is good, considering that's what is was.  
Once in the bathroom she got the first aid kit, when she heard a sound. Someone was in here with her. Someone  
was in Darien's apartment. Thinking quickly she placed the kit back and turned the lights off, and stepped into the shower  
and tried to hid herself but was too late. They knocked on the door.  
"I know someone is in there, come out, and I won't hurt you!" Came a male voice, calm yet nervous for what it  
might find. She knew that voice, it had to be him it just had to be.  
"Darien..." Came her soft whisper, but it was enough, Darien rushed in and turned the lights he was holding a   
baseball bat, but when he saw it was only Serena he lowered it and then looked at her.  
"What are you doing here?" His voice now harsh and demanding.  
"I thought that you Gala, and Geo were chasing me in the park. An-and I hurt myself, and I figured that if you  
were there, I could come back here and... and... no one would be here, and I could take care of my cut. And then..." she tailored off..  
"And then what?" Darien asked a little less demanding as he eased into the small bathroom, and shut the door.   
He gently rolled one of the frosted glass door to the side to revel Serena in dirty clothes ripped and torn and blood almost everywhere.  
"And then leave and get Sammy from a friend's house..." came her soft reply not knowing what was going to happen.  
"First off, you need to get out of those clothes and clean all the dirt off, then you need clean that cut, which I'm assuming is  
deep from all the blood in my bathtub. Then you need to bandage it so it won't get dirty, and then.." Serena looked up at him with  
her dull blue eyes as he tailored off. "I'll let you borrow a shirt, and I think you left a pair shorts here one time..." He let himself tailor   
off, he slowly turned around and left, shutting the door behind him.  
"Just set your clothes out and I'll get them while your bathing." Then He left to get something. And she was left all alone.  
'What can it hurt, this cut is killing me, and I know he won't hurt me." Serena slipped out of her clothes and set them on the floor right  
beside the tub. Turning the hot water on, and then a little cold water, to make the temperature just right. She sat on the edge as the tub filled.   
Finally after almost a 2 weeks without a real bath, slowly sat in being careful to go slowly with her hurt leg. At first the strung but soon the   
water felt nice as it slowly cleaned her dirt infested wound.  
She heard a nose but was too busy enjoying the feeling of the warm bath. 'Why are you being so nice all of a sudden? Darien...   
my love I just can't figure you out. One minute you're like ice and the next you're like a parent. Oh Darien... I just wish you would make   
up your mind.' It must have almost been an hour because her skin was all pruned up. Slowly she rose, not wanting her bath to end   
'but alas, nothing lasts forever... not even love.'  
She stood up and found a soft robe lay where her clothes once were. She wrapped it around herself, walked out into the   
hallway. There was a little light coming from the living, she slowly walked towards it, and cautiously walked around the corner and  
found Darien reading. Just as she entered he lifted his head and look at her. "All clean now? Lets take a look at that cut of yours."   
He rose up and walked towards her.  
Gently he placed a hand on her back and led her back to the bathroom. After lowering the lid of the toilet, he had her sit  
down and put her leg up on the side of the tub. He bent down and looked at her leg, there was a gash, but not as deep as he   
thought. Darien grabbed a few items from the first aid kit and began to clean her cut. She winced once as the stringing caught her  
off guard. He was very gentle, and after he had thoroughly cleaned her cut, he placed a large cloth bandage around it and   
trucked in snuggly to her leg.  
Darien stood up and then pulled her up to, and then left her alone in his silent, icy apartment. Serena wandered over to  
the living area and slowly sat down, putting her leg up on the rest of the couch. Darien soon came from the back bedroom carrying   
a dark blue silk t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts she left here. "Your undergarments are still drying. But here," he handed her the   
shirt and shorts. "The shirt is a little bit small on me now, so you're welcome to keep it."   
Serena just nodded, she almost fell forward off the couch from her tiredness. But Darien caught her and carried her into   
the spare bedroom, he laid her down gently. After pulling the covers over her small fame, he sat down on the edge next to her.  
"What am I going to do with you, hrmm?" He asked to no one, " You seem like something is wrong, but you won't tell us  
about it. Is there? I can't believe that you just wouldn't show up for battles." He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight, little rabbit."  
  
The next morning Serena awoke to the sun shinning, and birds chirping. She turned on her side and pulled the covers   
up. 'WHAT!?' she sat up and looked around. She was in a nice room, in a big bed, under warm covers. "Where am I?" Serena  
then looked at her surroundings and suddenly everything came back to her.  
Just the Darien walked in, "You never struck me as a morning bird." He handed her the clothes and turned towards the door,  
"Breakfast will be ready by the time you come to the kitchen."   
"Darien? If you were here the entire time, why were Geo and Gala in the park?"  
"They like it over at Raye's temple. They have lots of room to run and play, and she lets them stay as long as they   
don't bother the crows to much." Darien left with that said.  
Serena slowly climb out of bed. She tried to walk but it was just to painful, 'guess all the running wasn't so hot.' Limping  
all the way into the kitchen where she sat down and look at the plate full of blue berry pancakes. "It looks yummy, Darien." 'That  
feels weird calling him that, now that the pain is stand able, at least the pain form my leg, the pain from my heart is another story.'  
They ate in silence, and in no time, they were done, sitting there in that heavy silence both wanting to break it, but  
fearing what would come after the break in the silence. Darien got up finally, "Serena, you can't stay here." He said flatly. As  
he walked over to her and helped her up, "I'd really like you to be gone in the next hour or so, Serena." Said with a blank   
look on his face as he led her back into the spare bedroom. And left her.  
Serena shook there shocked at what he had just said. 'You really hate me Darien.' Serena finally noticed the silk   
shirt and shorts from the night before. She sat down carefully and slowly pulled the shorts up. 'I left them here... ohhhh...  
.' She felt like crying. 'Rini accidentally spilled fruit punch on it and Darien said he could get the stain out. It was just lucky that  
I came from play practice and still had my pants.' She sniffled a little at the memory missing Rini and Darien, well the way   
she and Darien were...  
She stood up and shorts about fell down, once they had almost been a size to small, now they looked about 2  
sizes to big. Though with Darien's shirt no one would notice, it could have been a dress, and it was almost all the way   
off her shoulders. After brushing her hair, she left the room to find Darien reading again.  
"Muffin?" She whispered so sweetly and hopefully but at no avail.  
"Ser-ena! I told you not to call me that, and I-I told you that I wouldn't let you stay here until your priorities were  
straight... but that's already been done."  
"But-but I thought you lov..." She was cut off by a furious Darien.  
"How many times do I have to say it? And how many ways must I tell you I do not love you any more!   
There is the plain and simple one... Serena, I can't do this. I don't love you anymore." He said in a tone that could freeze hell.   
"But Dare! Why are you doing this???? We were met to be!!" Serena screamed   
falling down onto the hard wooden floor of Darien's apartment. He quickly wheeled around leaving her with only a view of his back.   
"I don't love you, Serena. But can you blame me? Who'd love a clumsy, ditz like you? You need to set your priorities."   
he quickly clenched his fists as the sound of Serena's tears filled his apartment.   
"Y-you...you're right," she began, with tears streaming down her face. "I'm nothing but a ditz. And I don't deserve to   
Sailor Moon. But not that a ditz, like me, never did. But I've chhanged! And none of you can even look at me at see that!"  
Darien heard her get up and head for the door. "I'm sorry Mr. Chiba..." Darien wheeled around just as the door as shut,   
tears welding in his eyes. Then he looked at the floor where she had fell down, and there on the ground plain as day was.....  
  
******************************************************************************  
WHO VOTES I STOP IT!! ::raises hand:: and who votes to go on???   
::nothing happens:: well since I'm the only one that voted.. ouch.. then I guess.. ouch!.. that we...   
HEY WHO'S THROWING ROCKS! FINE! I'LL GO ON!!  
******************************************************************************  
  
Then he looked at the floor where she had fell down, and there on the ground plain as day was....  
  
******************************************************************************  
now can I stop it heather? Or are you gonna.. *ouch!* OKAY!!! ON WE GO!!  
And I'm gonna take those rocks away!!!  
******************************************************************************  
  
Then he looked at the floor where she had fell down, and there on the ground plain as day was her  
locked and around it was a gold necklace with the key to his apartment.  
'Oh-no! without her locket, she can't transform... Oh Serena' Darien thought   
as he bent down and pick it up...   
  
Serena ran as fast as she could down the stairs, ignoring the pain in her leg begging her to stop. She  
reached the street corner and still didn't stop, she wouldn't stop until she was safe at home. 'Damn it! I forgot to   
pick up Sammy.' She quickly headed towards his friend's house, to see if he was still there. Out of breath she   
had to stop at the front gate, breathing heavily, she walked up and rang the door. And sure enough Sammy   
was there, ready to go.  
"Where were you Serena?" Sammy asked  
"Sorry, I had to run away from some people, and I fell asleep."  
"Where'd u get the new clothes?" Sammy asked as he finally noticed what she was wearing.  
"I'll tell ya, when we get home, okay?" Serena saw Martha moving around, and didn't want to tell   
Sammy the truth, even though, she had to tell him she was Sailor Moon. She still didn't want the entire world to know.  
"Okay." Sammy waved goodbye to his friend and Martha. And they were on their way. As promised   
Serena told Sammy. They arrived at the bench beside the rose maze, that they now called home. It was going  
to rain tonight, so Serena checked to make sure that no one was near as they walked to a small alcove that even  
the gardener didn't know about. She often had Sammy sleep there, where was protected. It was so tight if they  
both were in there, she would go to the tunnel and stay there while it rained.  
"Ahhhh!!!" Serena and Sammy turned to see a youma attacking a couple near the waterfront. Serena   
nodded to Sammy and he ran into the maze, and hopefully to the alcove. Serena ran towards the energy drained   
couple. They were almost dead. She leapt into the air and hit the youma with all her weight. But it didn't even  
phase it. It looked at her, a shiver ran up her spine. Ice, death, uncaring all surging though its eyes and veins.   
She reached for her locket, and found it gone. Then remembered that she left it at Darien's....  
  
  
**********  
okay, I hope you guys are reading this part, cause it might help you get the next part of the story. I may not have the time I do now, so I will take emails, and when I finish a chapter, I'll email them to the people on the lists, I did already put the 2 people that asked for emails on updates on.. (one for this story, one for another).. but I would be more than happy to do so for you. I don't bite that often or even that hard... and I think you would probably get it a day or so sooner then if I were to post it. The time may increase as school starts, I have a camp I must go to for marching band.. so I would recommend it...   
***********  
A few peeps asked for a longer post.. I hope this is good... I need a little time to thing about how to write the next part and how I'm going to end this.. I'm thinking, maybe 2 endings.. one with her living and the other dieing... I don't know.. tell me whattcha think I should do! Any ideas are welcome...  
::heather raises hand::  
::Lady Koneko scowls:: that don't involve girls haveing wild sex, covered in whip cream, and useing 20 pizzas for bed!  
****************  
Lady Koneko  
  
OVER AND OUT!  
  
***************ohhhh and**************  
Remember email me or review....hehe or ill never ever finish this story...  
Hmmmm.........HAHAHAHHAAH  
::something hits her head::  
ouch-ee ok ill try for tomorrow... kay?  
JA NE   
AND NO MORE ROCKS FOR THE PEOPLE HEATHER!!!!!!!!!!  
THOSE THINGS HURTTTTT!!!!!!!  
*************  



	4. If you Leave Forever--The choice

Title: If you Leave forever  
Author: Lady Koneko  
**************************************  
If you leave forever,  
I will surly die.  
I will drown in the deep pool of tears I cried for you.  
The tears of sadness and love,  
The ocean of tears will swallow my life with one big wave.   
My eyes that were once as clear and smooth as glass,  
Will then become dull and shattered.  
My emotions like a knot,  
That cannot be undone.  
My heart will be torn in two.  
Letting my heartache flow like blood seeping from my veins.   
Making me afraid and alone,  
In the cruel, cruel world.  
Where people swarm around you like vultures in the desert,   
Who circle their prey until its weak and can strike.  
Their words of hate are like the talons that are sharp and hurt so bad.  
Now you know how when I'm with you nothing really seems to exist.  
So please don't leave me, my love  
For I will surely die.  
-Sailor Starflower  
***************************************  
"Ahhhh!!!" Serena and Sammy turned to see a youma attacking a couple near the waterfront. Serena nodded to  
Sammy and he ran into the maze, and hopefully to the alcove. Serena ran towards the energy drained couple.   
They were almost dead. She leapt into the air and hit the youma with all her weight. But it didn't even phase it.   
It looked at her; a shiver ran up her spine. Ice, death, uncaring all surging though its eyes and veins.   
She reached for her locket, and found it gone. Then remembered that she left it at Darien's....  
  
***************************************  
Darien stared at her. The Doctors were doubtful of her survival. Darien wasn't sure if he  
believed in her survival. He knew he wanted it more than ever, but why? Why is this happening to him... to Serena?  
The scouts often came and spent the day with Serena, and Darien, but they rarely ever slept over.  
Amy was there a couple nights a week and managed to get Serena under her care. But alas, the   
minutes were hours, as hours days, and days were months, and soon in normal time a month had   
passed, though to Darien and the scouts, it was like a century. A century without her smile to brighten  
their days, a century without her laugh, or her kind words. Or even her tardiness... her falling  
down during a battle, they wished there were more battles, something anything to take their minds  
from their grief.   
Grief. The grief was strong among them, but none stronger than that of her only family left.   
Sammy was like Darien; he was always at her side. Unless one of the scouts, dragged him home.   
Though Darien and Sammy were together in the same room, their minds and their thoughts were galaxies away.  
'Bleep' Darien looked up from his world 'bleep' and stared at the heart monitor.   
'Bleep... bleep... bleep.. bleep.. bleep.. bleep, bleep, bleep' her heart was beating regularly.   
He moved next to her, and Sammy looked up to. For the first time Sammy and Darien were together,  
no galaxies apart, both on the same thought. She is alive.  
"Serena..." Sammy whispered into the stale air. Darien, as if finally noticing there was someone   
else in the room, looked at Sammy. Hope flashed between their eyes, and a calm feeling flushed over them   
both. Sammy slipped his hand around Serena's, "please, let everything be alright, please come back to me."  
***************************************  
  
Mists traveled around her. There was nothing under her feet yet she was standing. The frigid air sending   
goose bumps up her body. The light silk of her white gown was as good as nothing. The wind went though  
it as if it were nothing, but something told her to walk forward. The air was so crisp and fresh, but so cold.   
There was something lurking ahead, calling to her, calling, "Come princess, you must come."  
Suddenly all the mist was gone there was nothing, absolutely nothing. Black abyss surround her, she was  
floating in the air. She turned every which way, and still the same black abyss in every direction.  
Serena turned forward again, and there was a purple-black orb. She stared at it for a moment, it seems   
to stare right threw her, knew what she was thinking.  
"I am the guarding of death. The Omega stone." Was whispering in her head, "you have a   
choice to make. But you must know all before making it." A smaller stone appeared, "take this to see   
what has happened..."  
"But I already know! And I don't want to see it!!" Serena whispered to it, almost as if afraid to   
anger it.  
"Do you really? Do you think you ended up in front of the keep of death, on accident? No you  
are the holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal, and it brought you here, do to a wish of yours..."  
"A wish of mine?"  
"Take the stone and you will know all you need to know." Hesitantly Serena reached out her   
right hand and closed it around the stone. Images flashed in her mind, cries of panic were heard, bleeps,  
cries of sorrow. The battle in which she fell. Tuxedo Mask and the others taking her to the hospital.   
Their tears falling on the news of her life. Darien at her bedside day and night. The sorrow of all the  
scouts. And then her holding her locket, staring up at the moon...  
... Mother, I wish I was died....  
  
Serena's eyes opened wide. She closed them? She didn't remember. "They all have pain,   
pain of losing you, pain of betraying you, pain of not being there for you. They wish they were there,  
but you of all should know you cannot change the past. Princess now is not your time, but because   
of wish made of a heavy heart you are here... Will you forgive them, or do you want to leave your   
pain behind..."  
The Images flashed before her eyes. The powerful attack that bought her down, the cries of  
the scouts as the ran to her. The fear in their eyes as they all rushed to the hospital, never detransforming.   
The sorrow, the pain as they heard the news. Darien by her bedside. Sammy by her bedside. Neither  
leaving.  
"Serena, please, let everything be alright, please come back to me." Sammy's voice rang, as she saw the   
need the hope, the pain in his eyes.  
"Sammy..."  
"What is your choice?" Another stone appeared. The stone in her hand few out, and floated next to the new   
one. Images of Darien smiling, and hugging her, and Sammy crying happily in one; and images of Darien,   
Sammy, and the scouts all in black with mournful cries heard. Serena reached out a hand and hesitantly took the stone with...  
  
**************************************  
Lady Koneko: *singing*  
do your ears hang low, do they wobble to and flow?   
Can you tire 'em in a not, can you tie 'em in a bow?  
Hehe don't you just hate me right now!!! I'll end it next chapter...   
but I think ill go before you find where I hid the rocks, or before  
you can shake up those sprit bottles and unscrew 'em..  
  
p.s.   
yes I know a lot of my stuff has to do with omega.. I JUST COULDN'T THINK  
OF ANOTHER THING!! OKAY? OMEGA MEANS DEATH, ENDING.. IT FIT OKAY?  
Thank you and have a nice day.. lol  
  
Luv ya all!!!  
Lady Koneko  
  



	5. If you Leave Forever--A choice made

Title: If you Leave forever  
Author: Lady Koneko  
**************************************  
If you leave forever,  
I will surly die.  
I will drown in the deep pool of tears I cried for you.  
The tears of sadness and love,  
The ocean of tears will swallow my life with one big wave.   
My eyes that were once as clear and smooth as glass,  
Will then become dull and shattered.  
My emotions like a knot,  
That cannot be undone.  
My heart will be torn in two.  
Letting my heartache flow like blood seeping from my veins.   
Making me afraid and alone,  
In the cruel, cruel world.  
Where people swarm around you like vultures in the desert,   
Who circle their prey until its weak and can strike.  
Their words of hate are like the talons that are sharp and hurt so bad.  
Now you know how when I'm with you nothing really seems to exist.  
So please don't leave me, my love  
For I will surely die.  
-Sailor Starflower  
***************************************  
"What is your choice?" Another stone appeared. The stone in her hand few out, and floated  
next to the new one. Images of Darien smiling, and hugging her, and Sammy crying happily in one;   
and images of Darien, Sammy, and the scouts all in black with mournful cries heard. Serena reached   
out a hand and hesitantly took the stone with...  
Lights flashed all around her. Her choice had been made. The Pain was enough.  
***************************************  
Darien stared at her face, her color was back, and her hair was shiny again. Sammy must  
have noticed it to, for there were tears of joy were steaming down his face as he lunged to hug her.   
Her eyes fluttered open. The blue orbs shone brightly, and world seemed to lighten up. The sun   
shone though the window, though the gray clouds that had hung over for the past few days.  
Serena rapped her arms around Sammy tightly, " I love you Sammy." Sammy only  
hugged her tighter praying it wasn't a long awaited dream. Her arms tighten around him, and he  
felt it. It was real. She was real. This was real! Serena was alive. Nurses came rushing in. Tears  
of joy fell when they saw her.  
***************************************  
"Paging Amy, Amy Mozumo please come to the intense care ward immediately." Rang  
throughout the hospital. Amy was eating lunch with her mother when the page came.   
"Wonder what that's about... I told the nurses to page me.. if ... there..SERENA!!!!" They stood and   
ran towards the intensive care ward. Candy strippers jumped, doctors leaped, nurses hurdled out   
of the way as they ran towards Serena's room. Amy and her mother reached the door and though  
it open, finding the nurses crying. They stopped. Afraid of what was to come. Amy pictured it. Her  
pale lifeless body, her hair completely dull and Darien crying. Sammy bawling.   
And then it came. Laughter. Serena's laugh. She was alive! "Serena!" Amy cried running to her friend's  
side, hugging her.   
***************************************  
Raye, Lita, and Mina were phoned. Each arriving and hugging Serena. Artemis and  
Luna came along with Mina. A silence filled the air when everyone was there. A silence that  
showed its self after each was done hugging her and retreated every time an old friend arrived.   
But this time, there was no one to come and break it. Luna and Artemis curled up at Serena's sides,   
Sammy sat at her feet. Mina was sitting on a chair at the foot of the hospital bed. Lita stood next to   
Mina, and Raye sat in a chair on the side of bed petting her crows.  
Darien in the chair next to her bed, which he had spent all of his time the past few months. Serena  
looked over at him. She saw that the month she had been in here, had been as hard on him as it   
was on her. He to had lost weight, looked pale, and dirty.  
"Serena..." Darien whispered into the hated silence. And it retreated, for good.  
"I know. I saw... I know all your pains, and your sorrows... And you're all forgiven..." Serena   
whispered, and the air lightened and talk filled the room. But one thing was untouched...  
"Serena, where are we going to stay?" Sammy asked, what weighed on everybody's minds,  
but didn't dare ask.  
"I don't know. I don't even know how we're going to pay for this stay." It was true. They had no money.   
Nowhere to stay.  
"I'm paying for it. And you two will move in with me. I have two extra rooms in the back of my apartment.  
It gets lonely at night. That is if it's okay with you Serena." Darien said. His eyes met hers. Hope flared,  
loved blazed, and sorrow flickered out of his eyes.  
"Yes!" Serena cried, and Darien hugged her. The only one who had yet to, and then found that he couldn't  
stop kissing her. She came back to me, she forgave me, she is my live...  
***************************************  
With a little help from the scouts, Serena and Sammy got their stuff from the house. And moved in   
with Darien. For the happiest times they could wish for. Every year on the anniversary of their parents' death, they visit them.   
**************************************************************************************************************************  
THE END  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Its all over, whattcha think?  
  
This has been a Lady Koneko production.  
Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!!  
Hope more are to come...  
~Lady Koneko~  



End file.
